dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tủ Đồ
Tủ Đồ (Curio Cabinet) là một tính năng Giao Diện dành riêng cho Don't Starve Together. Nó cho phép người chơi xem Đồ mà họ đã thu thập trong kho của họ. Có bảy loại khác nhau của kho đồ: Skins, Đồ dùng, Thể Hiện Cảm Xúc, Biểu Tượng Cảm Xúc, Khung Chân Dung, Biểu Tượng Hồ Sơ và Ảnh Nền. Tất cả Curios ngoại trừ Ảnh Nền, Khung chân dung và Biểu tượng hồ sơ được thu thập tại các thời điểm ngẫu nhiên khi chơi trên máy chủ Don't Starve Together và thời gian được tính trọng số để người dùng chơi một số tiền trung bình trong một tuần sẽ nhận được một vài quà tặng và những người đó Những người chơi một số tiền kha khá sẽ nhận được tối đa đầy đủ. Người chơi có thể nhận được tối đa 8 hộp quà từ các thời gian ngẫu nhiên mỗi tuần; số này đặt lại vào mỗi thứ Năm vào khoảng 1 giờ chiều PST (Việt Nam thì reset vào thứ sáu), trước khi Twitch hàng tuần của Klei phát sóng. Sự xuất hiện của việc giảm thời gian ngẫu nhiên sẽ được báo hiệu bằng hộp quà tặng xuất hiện ở góc trên cùng bên trái của màn hình và âm thanh tương tự như giấy xé. Sau đó, người chơi phải đến Máy Khoa Học hoặc Máy Luyện Kim để mở quà. Khi một tiếng còi phát ra và trạm nghiên cứu bắt đầu tạo ra các luồng bóng, nó có thể được mở và hộp quà sẽ thu được. Người chơi phải hoạt động để nhận hộp quà và phải mở hộp quà trước đó để nhận hộp tiếp theo. Người chơi cũng sẽ nhận được một món quà hàng ngày bằng cách đăng nhập vào trò chơi. Những món quà đến khi vào menu chính của trò chơi. Cùng với 8 hộp quà rớt ra ngẫu nhiên khi chơi game, điều này cho phép thu được tối đa 15 hộp quà mỗi tuần. Một số hộp quà có thể đạt được trong thời gian chính thức của một sự kiện ingame. Độ hiếm được sắp xếp từ thấp tới cao như sau: Common, Classy, Spiffy, Distinguished, Elegant tỉ lệ rơi được phụ thuộc vào độ hiếm của vật phẩm. Độ hiếm như sau: * Common: 52.7% * Classy: 26.0% * Spiffy: 13.0% * Distinguished: 6.0% * Elegant: 2.3% Vật phẩm Loyal, Timeless, Event, Proof of Purchase, Reward hoặc Heirloom không thể lấy được từ việc rơi đồ ngẫu nhiên hàng tuần mà thay vào đó được lấy thông qua các phương thức khác. Ngoại trừ vật phẩm Heirloom, những vật phẩm còn lại không thể giao dịch. Người chơi sử dụng 20px|https://store.steampowered.com/ Steam có thể giao dịch với những người chơi khác hoặc mua và bán chúng trên Chợ Cộng Đồng. Skins và Belongings có thể được sử dụng trong mục Trade Inn, nơi người chơi có thể dùng 9 vật phẩm cùng phẩm chất để ghép thành một vật phẩm cấp cao hơn. Những vật phẩm không mong muốn ngoại trừ: Loyal, Timeless, Event hoặc Reward, có thể phân rã thành Chỉ Spools, Sau đó có thể dệt thành một vật phẩm khác trong Event, Seasonal hoặc Classic. Ngoài ra, người chơi có thể mua những gói khuyến mãi, Rương Kho Báu từ Klei Entertainment thông qua Steam. Tính năng * Tủ Quần Áo: Tủ quần áo (không liên quan tới kiến trúc cùng tên trong game) là nơi chứa những Skin dành cho Nhân Vật. Những Skin này gồm Đầu, Thân, Tay, Chân và Bàn Chân. * Sở Hữu: Phần chọn Sở Hữu bao gồm những Skin dành cho những vật dụng khả chế, Kiến Trúc hoặc Vật Nuôi. * Biểu Cảm: Chứa những biểu cảm mà bạn kiếm được trong những sự kiện hoặc mở khóa bằng cách sư tập vật phẩm. Sử dụng cho tất cả nhân vật và có thể xem trước với từng nhân vật. * Biểu Tượng Cảm Xúc: Chứa những biểu tượng cảm xúc có thể dùng trong phần chat. * Khung Chân Dung: Chứa những khung chân dung để trang trí cho hình đại diện. * Biểu Tượng Hồ Sơ: Chứa những biểu tượng hồ sơ để để trang trí cho hình đại diện. * Ảnh Họa Tiết: Chứa những bức tranh để trang trí cho màn hình tải trò chơi. Bên lề * Hệ thống rơi vật phẩm của Tủ Đồ cũng được đại tu cùng với đợi cập nhật nhân vật của Winona. Trước đây, người chơi chỉ có thể nhận được tối đa 4 lần rơi ngẫu nhiên mỗi tuần và không có phần thưởng hàng ngày. Trước khi cập nhật, tỷ lệ rơi vật phẩm theo độ hiếm được xác định như sau: ** Common: 68% ** Classy: 23.00% ** Spiffy: 6.00% ** Distinguished: 2.50% ** Elegant: 0.50% * Tủ Đồ được triển khai và giới thiệu cùng với Sự Kiện The Forge, Thay thế cho tính năng Bộ Sưu Tập đã tồn tại trước đây. * Có một mục giữ chỗ được gọi là Thingamabob, có mô tả là: "This item completely mystifies you." * Trong một trong những kho đồ của nhà phát triển, Nome, có một vật phẩm Timeless mang tên Potato Cup. Nó được sử dụng bởi các nhà phát triển để kiểm tra giao diện. Mô tả của nó là: "Something to do with all those useless potatoes you have lying around. Stop looking like a chump drinking your water out of glasses or beefalo horns." Liên kết ngoài # Timing of Skin Drops - Klei Forums. (2015-12-11). Retrieved on 2016-12-31. # Winona Character Update & Drop System Changes. (2019-03-07). Retrieved on 2019-03-10. en:Curio Cabinet